It's Total Drama and You
by Tahiti Sweetie
Summary: Yes it's another You trend. If you's like to be apart if this story please send me your char. Please read the rules and I hope you enjoy. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Ok Since there have been quite a few of these going around I figured I'd like to try one too. (Yeah yeah I like to follow trends. I'd also like to give credit to Cocodaman (Sorry forget the numbers but you know who you are) this staring You trend.)

Ok here are the rules; the first 22 who sign up get their character written in this story. One character per entry. Please sign up through reviews please I don't check my mail that often.

Here's the character template:

Name: Rosie Lancaster

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Tomboy

Clothes: A black spaghetti strap tank top with a skull wearing a pink bow imprinted on the front. Tan Bermuda shorts. A worn out pair of black converses.

Physical description: Medium raven colored haired. She likes to keep her hair in a messy ponytail. Olive colored skin. Hazel eyes, flecks of blue surround her pupils. 5' 7". The only set of curves she has is in her hips. She has one tattoo it's just below her neck, on her back. It's a pair of wings with a heart-shaped lock in between the wings. (Doesn't like to explain why she got it, unless she deems you worthy of the story.) She never wears make-up she likes to it keep it natural.

Personality: Rosie gets along with both genders. The guys are a little more chill then the girls, but she still likes hanging out with her girl friends, she is very easy going and active. She get bored very quickly if she'd just sitting or lying around. She isn't very shy to people she just met.

Likes: Hanging out with the boys, riding quads or dirt bikes, going to the beach, big dogs, the outdoors, camping, fishing, hunting (only birds. Doesn't have the heart to shoot Bambi)

Dislikes: Being called "One of the guys", little yippy dogs, cats, girls who will do anything for attention, sports, can't stand watching them or playing them

Other: She only has one talent. She can read lips. She doesn't usually like to tell people that. Not to be sneaky or anything just most people thinks she uses it to invade their privacy, which she understands but it just gets annoying when they stop talking when she comes around.

Known for: Unfortunately for her being one of the guys.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Rosie

Rosie sat on the steps of the post office; she looked at her watch wonder when the van was going to get there

Rosie sat on the steps of the post office; she looked at her watch wonder when the van was going to get there. "This is where the told me to be. Well where the hell are they?" Rosie asked no one in particular. See Rosie entered herself in a reality T.V. show where teenagers could be apart of see didn't know what she was going to do when she got to where it was the van was going to take her but she was glad she got accepted.

Just as she was ready to get up and walk home a large van with a brown bear symbol on it pulled up in front of her. She sighed in relief when it pulled up. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. The van door slide open, and in the driver's seat was a man in his mid twenties.

"You must be Rosie. My name's Alex. Now get in your already making us late." Alex said.

Rosie cocked her eye at Alex. "Hold on I'm making us late? I got a letter saying that the van was supposed to be her at 10:00 am it's already 10:37." Rosie huffed.

"The more you talk the more your delaying us." Alex said turning back to the steering wheel.

"Whatever." Rosie said getting into the van, and shutting the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 the teams

Ok well bad news I won't be able to update that much because my lap top is being fixed right now but I will put the teams up for now. The following people have made these two teams:

Wild Leopards

Raphael

Faith

Ian

Lily

Candi

Kai (Neko)

Marici

Shaya

Adam

Esepranza

Rebeca

Mad Bears

Rhino

Rosie

Hayley

Omar

Russell

Alice

Janicia

Mahina

Troy

Carrie

Salma

I'll try to get on my school's computers as often as I can I've got class on Monday's and Wednesday nights so look for updates on those days.

If you can also do me a favor out of the list of people send me a Pm of who you've got a crush on please. If you're not afraid to say it out loud go ahead and send it in a review. And yes I got the pm about Anza and Raphael so you don't have to tell me. Thank you and sorry for not being able to update as much.


End file.
